Superior
by ReesesForever
Summary: The memories of the fantastic performence of a year ago that I compiled together for an English assignment...


A/N: This is what happened at our performance last year. That's it. It was one of the most fulfilling performances of my life. Enjoy. Please R & R.

Superior

This is it. This is what it has come down to. If we can perform then it will all be worth it. A strange sensation in my stomach made me groan, nervousness overtaking me. Standing behind the "Away" side of the football bleachers awaiting our turn to perform at the Florida Bandmaster's Association's Music Festival I knew that I was not the only one sick with nervousness. The Seniors are trying to look all buisness as we warm-up, but you can see their anxious thoughts in their eyes. Raising my trumpet to my lips I am suddenly struck with doubts anew, doubts that we could execute the show as we did last year. I let out a deep sigh, fiddling with my glittering baldric, hoping to stop thinking about where we were and what we were about to do. You would think that it would get easier, year after year, but each competition is an equal challenge to the one before.   
The trumpets had warmed up several moments before, now wiping down our black marching shoes so clean that they shone. Standing behind me in line was my Section Leader, who also looked mildly nervous, fumbling with the tuning slide on his trumpet.  
"Torey," I said softly.   
"Yeah, Rebecky?" He replied flashing me a confident smile.   
"I can't do it. I'm too nervous; I'll screw up the whole show. I still haven't gotten used to being in between you and Wes without leaving a space for Scott. I'm not ready for this… Our band is not ready for this," I replied, my nervousness permeating my voice.   
"I'm nervous too, but try to imagine it as just another football game." I smiled up at him, taking a deep breath to help ease my building tension.  
Several minutes later we hear the summons for the Bay High Million Dollar Band.   
"That's us! Good luck, everyone! I know you can do it!" called Mr. Page, looking just as nervous as we were. The Drum Major ran down the line giving everyone hugs, high fives, and last minute uniform adjustments. At the command we snapped to attention, everyone crisp and correct in a uniform stance. Marching out to sidelines we are silent, until we move into a parade rest before going out on the field. As the Drum Major's whistle blows we step out onto the field.   
"Good luck, Rebecky," Torey whispered, as I continued on without him; he had a solo to play at the beginning. After softly whispering 'good luck' back I continue on to my place. From that point on the band moved as one, there were few mistakes. Afterwards we marched off the field, each feeling incredibly satisfied, but we still knew not whether or not we had made Superiors.   
Off the field pictures were taken, everyone waiting tensely for the ceremony in which the rating would be announced. The rating began with each band either cheering or walking dejectedly off the field.   
"Bay High…" a long pause followed the initial announcement, during which each band member strained to hear, looking soberly fo'ard, "Bay High Band… Music: Superior… Music: Superior… Marching and Maneuvering: Superior… General Effect: Superior… Auxiliary: Superior… With an Overall Score of Superior."   
At that we were snapped to attention once more, faces now wreathed in smiles. A collective cheer went up from every bandsman, laughing and hugging came at the release of the attention. Baldrics glittered in the dying light, grins still lingering on tired faces, a testament to the all the work it took to get here. Innumerable hours of marching, sore feet, backs, and arms, limitless time practicing the music all led to this. Out every day under the blazing Florida sun, exertion evident in the flawlessness of the execution of maneuvers. This was what it came down to. A dozen minutes on the field in front of judges critical of the tiniest mistake. But we made it. Was it worth it? Oh, yeah. The feeling of pride and accomplishment that a bandie has as those beautiful words are announced is unparalleled. All that work paid off, and it was worth it. To be part of a band that could go out there and blow the judges away is an amazing experience. I love my band. I will always be proud to be a part of it. I am a band geek.


End file.
